plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puff-shroom
Puff-shroom is a mushroom appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series games. Although he has an extremely limited range of three tiles, he does not cost any sun and can deal as much damage as a Peashooter. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Puff-shroom is unlocked after the player beats Level 1-10. He is the first mushroom in the game. In this game, he has an aquatic counterpart called Sea-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Puff-shroom makes his return in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as the second plant to be obtained in the Dark Ages with the same sun cost as his counterpart from the first game. In this game, Puff-shroom will flicker and disappear after a minute, but all Puff-shrooms on the lawn will have their timer reset if Plant Food is used on one of them. Puff-shroom's health is reduced to three bites before he is eaten. Boosting 20 Puff-shrooms with a single Plant Food will earn the player the Fungus Humongous achievement. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' 'Puff-shroom ' Puff-shrooms are cheap, but can only fire a short distance. Damage: normal Range: short Sleeps during the day "I only recently became aware of the existence of zombies," says Puff-shroom. "Like many fungi, I'd just assumed they were fairy tales or movie monsters. This whole experience has been a huge eye-opener for me." Cost: 0 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 0 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 3 Tiles RECHARGE: Fast Puff-shrooms are short-range shooters that last for a limited time. Special: lives for a limited time Puff-shroom is hip to all the latest social networks. He loves to surf Sporebook, FungusedIn and ShroomstaGram. But he sometimes misses the simple camaraderie of a good ol' fashioned Lawn Area Network party. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, he will unleash 30 spores for three seconds, three spaces in front of him. Every Puff-shroom on the screen is also activated, which is a bit similar to Power Tiles. This also resets the duration time of all the Puff-shrooms on the field, allowing them to last longer. If some of the Puff-shrooms are planted on Power Tiles, the effect will last longer and green outlines will be coming out from the Power Tiles. In the Chinese version, the spores can shoot through the lawn. Costumed Puff-shroom deals twice the damage and his plant food projectile travels farther. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Penetration Spray: Hits all zombies on his lane twice. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Due to his zero sun cost and poor offensive potential, Puff-shroom serves the role of a "cannon fodder", a highly disposable plant meant to be planted and eaten in great quantity. Regardless, Puff-shroom can be useful for both offensive and defensive purpose: Offensively, Puff-shroom is useful as a deterrent against basic Zombies in the early game, a role that can also be occupied by instant use plants such as Potato Mine, Stunion and Squash. Compared to the aforementioned plants, Puff-shroom benefits from his ability to be massed in great numbers with little negative impact, and therefore will be able to last until the middle game. However, his offensive potential will prove to be inefficient as the level progresses and zombie density rapidly increases, while instant use plants can continue to work efficiently. Defensively, Puff-shroom serves well as a makeshift wall against most enemies because of his sun cost. Puff-shroom is particularly effective in stalling Gargantuar, as they will take the same amount of time to attack a Puff-shroom as a Tall-nut while not dealing any economical damage to the player. Puff-shroom does not work however against several other zombies that can crush or circumvent plants, such as Explorer Zombie, Pianist Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie. Puff-shroom should ideally be placed at the frontline to support other offensive plants. This will somewhat negate Puff-shroom's range issue, as well as allow him to absorb the horde's attacks if they manage to break through the firing zone. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Puff-shroom is a highly useful plant in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2, as he is too short to be hit with peas, making him a good choice for both attacking and stopping Squash Zombies. However, he requires Coffee Beans to able to function properly, removing one of his biggest advantages - being free. Puff-shroom can also be used to force Pole Vaulting Zombies to jump when replaying Adventure Mode. Photosensitive Puff-shroom is vital for obtaining the Nintendo DS achievement Photosensitive. The rest of the selected plants are not important, since the player cannot plant them. Wall-nuts, Potato Mines, and Scaredy-shrooms can be used, but the player can only plant either one Wall-nut or two of the others. The easiest level to achieve this is on Level 2-1, as the only zombies that appear are the regular Zombie and the Newspaper Zombie. Simply plant three to four columns of Puff-shrooms at the back of the lawn (the player should not plant Sunflowers, as they may be tempted to collect sun, therefore failing this achievement). Due to their free sun cost, the player should not worry if the zombies eat his or her Puff-shrooms and instead continue to plant and replace his or her Puff-shrooms, and he or she should easily achieve Photosensitive. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Puff-shroom has been significantly nerfed in terms of basic function, as he now has a timed lifespan and will disappear after 60 seconds - without Plant Food and Imitater, the player will only be able to maintain a maximum of ten Puff-shrooms on the lawn at any given movement. Because of this, Puff-shroom can no longer be planted in large quantities and therefore will lose his effectiveness even faster than he did in the first game. However, this is compensated by his powerful Plant Food ability, which will spread to all Puff-shrooms currently present on the lawn, dealing a massive amount of damage and resetting their duration in the progress. In Dark Ages, Puff-shroom should not be used to fight Jester Zombies, as they can reflect Puff-shroom's projectile. Puff-shroom is also a poor choice in the Big Wave Beach as his biggest advantage of "being free" cannot be used effectively, since he cannot be planted in the water without the use of Lily Pad, which costs 25 suns to create. Gallery Trivia General *In the French translations, the name Puff-shroom is translated as "Champi-gnon", which is a pun on the words "champignon" (mushroom) and "gnon" (a French argot term, meaning the act of punching). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Spikeweed, and Spikerock are the only plants which, when planted, may not be in the center of a square on the lawn. They may get planted slightly to the left, right or up. *Puff-shroom is one of the two cheapest plants in Versus Mode, requiring only 25 sun for the cost of the Coffee Bean with the other being the Potato Mine. *Even if Puff-shroom is at the edge of the red line in Versus Mode, he cannot shoot the Target Zombies, as the distance is just slightly over three squares long. The only time he can shoot the Target Zombie, however, is if his spore goes past a dead zombie about to fall down. *On the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, the spore range increases to four squares. *On the Nintendo DS and online versions of Plants vs. Zombies, if a Puff-shroom shoots an already dead zombie (after falling), the spore will pass through the entire lawn. *The player will receive a warning for refusing to bring Puff-shrooms on the first night level. The warning will say "This Level will be extremely difficult without Puff-shrooms. Are you sure you wish to continue without them?" *Puff-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Sunflower, Sun-shroom, and Sea-shroom are the only plants that cannot be used in Last Stand and the iOS puzzle mode variation. *Puff-shroom can be considered as the opposite to Scaredy-shroom, as Puff-shroom can only attack zombies in a close range and Scaredy-shroom can only attack zombies in a far range. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He is the first plant that initiates a chain reaction of Plant Food ability even if there are no Power Tiles from Tile Turnips or from Far Future to aid him from doing so unless there is only one Puff-shroom present on the lawn, the second being the Ground Cherry which activates a chain reaction for sun-producing plants on-screen, and the third is Sunflower Singer which also initiates a chain reaction of other Sunflower Singers. **He is also the only one in the international version. **If Puff-shrooms are planted on Power Tiles, the tiles will pulsate as the Plant Food effect is triggered, but nothing else will happen. *If the level has been completed but the reward has not been collected and the Puff-shroom is about to fade, he will stay on the lawn instead. *In Puff-shroom's Almanac entry, Sporebook is a pun on Facebook, Shroomstagram is a pun on Instagram, FungusedIn is a pun for LinkedIn, and Lawn Area Network is a pun on Local Area Network. **However, in the Chinese version they renamed it to: Mushroom Blog (菇博), Mushroom Mail (菇信) and Beautiful Mushroom Show (美菇秀秀). **They are all Chinese puns of Sina Weibo, WeChat and Meitu. *In Dark Ages - Night 12, if the player lets the endangered Puff-shrooms disappear, instead of the usual game over text, the game over text says "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE!". *In the 2.9 update, Puff-shroom now has an "about to open his mouth" sprite when fed with Plant Food. *Even though Puff-shroom has the lowest health out of all non-instant use plants, he does not have his own health category on the Almanac. **Though this is probably due to lack of space, as a plant's Almanac entry can only have a maximum of three categories, those being recharge speed, range and damage respectively. *The splatter created when a spore hits a target is a recolor of the splatter caused when a pea hits a target. See also *Spore *Mushrooms *Fungus Humongous es:Seta desesporadafr:Champi-gnonvi:Puff-shroomru:Пуфгрибzh:小喷菇pl:Puff-shroom Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Night Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Low plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars